


Month Of Sin Drabbles

by sinfulsanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Illustrated, M/M, Month of Sin, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulsanchez/pseuds/sinfulsanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm participating in 2016's Month of Sin by writing some drabbles for the prompts! Drabble-specific tags are in the author's note of the respective chapter.</p><p>Check out month-of-sin.tumblr.com for more information and prompt fills! (18+)</p><p>Prompts filled: <br/>Day 2: Morty Sleeping In Rick's Bed (Fluff)<br/>Day 10: Rick And Morty Are Caught By Their Family And Things Get Ugly (Slightly NSFW) (Angst)<br/>Day 25: Choose Your Own (Public Sex) (NSFW) (With Collab Artwork)<br/>Day 27: Gangbang & Orgasm Denial (Combined Prompts) (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 2: Morty sleeping in Rick's bed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Month of Sin: Morty sleeping in Rick's bed 
> 
> 700 word drabble
> 
> Tags: fluff, slight angst at the beginning, established relationship (RickMorty)

Morty lazily switched from interdimensional channel to interdimensional channel. It was late already and he was waiting for Rick to return from what had supposed to be 'just a sm-uurgh-all errand, Morty, I'll be right back'.  
He was annoyed as he'd wanted to spend this Friday evening with Rick and now he wasn't here, maybe not even in this dimension. The bright light from the TV flashing through the dark room hurt the boy's eyes and he decided to just turn it off already.

He got up, blinking wearily to adjust to the dark. He made his way to the staircase, miraculously without bumping into any furniture, and turned on the light. One foot already lingering on the first step, he hesitated. What if maybe, just maybe, Rick was back already after all?

Morty withdrew his foot and headed towards the garage. He carefully opened the door and peaked into the room. "Uh, Rick?" He asked in a hushed tone. "A- Are you there?"

When he didn't get an answer, he flicked the switch on the wall to his left. Yellow light flooded the bare room. But Rick was nowhere to be seen. The boy sighed. He was disappointed even though he hadn't truly expected his grandfather to be in here.  
Morty's eyes fell onto the space ship parked directly in front of the gate. That pretty much confirmed that Rick wasn't even in this dimension right now.

He turned off the light and closed the door. He didn't give up yet, though. He went over to Rick's room and knocked softly. No answer. He  
opened the door a bit less careful than the other and stepped into it. 

The room was silent and empty.

He closed the door and walked over to the night stand to turn on the small lamp standing on it. Morty looked around the room for clues where Rick might have gone. He figured if there were any, they'd probably be in the garage anyway. However, he felt way too tired to head over there again.

He eyed the bed, hesitated. It was neatly made, Rick probably hadn't slept in there for days. He stepped closer, lifted up the blanket and slipped into it. It was not quite as comfy as his, but being embedded in sheets with the scent of Rick all around him made Morty miss his grandfather a bit less.

He reached over to the lamp and turned it off. He flipped himself back over again and cuddled up into the blanket. It took only a few minutes for him to fall asleep.

It was about an hour later when a light green portal appeared in the Smith garage. Rick stumbled through it, clutching a softly blue glowing package to his chest. He threw a look over his shoulder, making sure no one or nothing had followed him. But the portal closed shut just like that.  
He took a deep breath in relief and left the garage. Heading to his room, Rick ignored the unusual light in the staircase, too busy thinking about where to hide the package he clutched onto.

He quickly opened the door and halted instantly when he saw a moving silhouette where his bed was. His right hand was on his small laser gun in a second, when he heard a very distinctive sigh from the dark figure. He withdrew the hand from his coat and smiled softly. 

He decided not to turn on the light, then hid the package carefully. Rick stripped himself of the lab coat and hung it over the chair at the desk.

Dead tired he didn't bother to change into anything else before he laid down into his bed as well. Morty, half-asleep, murmured something unintelligible at the indentation of the mattress. "R-rick?" he lulled.  
His grandfather settled in and dragged the blanket over him. He scooted closer to the small boy in front of him. "Yes, I'm- I- it's me, Morty." 

He whispered and put an arm around his grandson's chest, nuzzling closer to him in a spooning position. Morty weakily grasped Rick's arm with his hand, sighed contently and fell back into sleep in a second. Rick followed just shortly after.


	2. Day 10: Rick And Morty Are Caught By Their Family And Things Get Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes, I admit it. This isn't a drabble. It's got 1655 words and it's a one-shot, hah. Enjoy the angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of Month of Sin: Rick and Morty are caught by their family and things get ugly
> 
>  One-shot
> 
> Tags: established relationship (RickMorty), underage, underage drinking, angst, lots of angst, nsfw, vomiting, kind of smutty in the beginning

Heavy rock music filled the air of the Smith living room, songs after songs which Rick knew all too well from the past.  
Morty giggled and buried his face in the crease of Rick's neck. The old man smirked at the boy straddling his lap.  
"Sheesh, Morty, you've only had a-, like-, a few sips, Morty." 

Summer was over at a friend's and Beth and Jerry were out on one of their rare dates, so Morty had decided to have a little fun, getting drunk and spending the evening with Rick.  
However, this was only his second time drinking. The first time he'd taken a few quick sips from Rick's flask which he had to admit had tasted horrible. But for tonight Rick had bought something less strong and a bit sweeter. Yet, Morty still coughed at the first sip, but with every additional one the liquid went down smoother and was burning less and less in his throat.

"Your-You're a real lightweight, Morty." His grandfather stated grinning.  
Ignoring the teasing remark, Morty leaned back again to put his hands on Rick's shoulders. He grinned when the movement caused him to feel a bit dizzy. His half-lidded eyes were fixated on Rick who took a few sips from his flask. Morty turned around as far as he could and reached for his glass with the pink liquid in it. He almost tipped over, but Rick reached for him with his left hand and held him steady.  
"Morty, you- you gotta watch it, Mo-uuurgh-orty, you're really drunk. You're hammered, Morty." 

"Jeez, Rick, I- I know." Morty emptied the glass in three big gulps and grimaced after the last. He set the glass down and leaned forward again. He confidently pressed his lips against Rick's, sloppily tonguing his way past them. Rick welcomed Morty's tongue with his own, faintly tasting the sweet alcohol still lingering on it.  
He grabbed Morty's ass with both hands to drag him closer, then moved them up underneath the yellow shirt where they roamed hungrily over soft skin. Morty ground down his hips and moaned lustfully into Rick's mouth. 

The making out, the rock music, the alcohol - it all dizzied him in a surreal way. Morty had seldom felt better than right now; animated through the steady drumbeat, excited from the intense buzz from alcohol, electrified by Rick's touches. He loved it.

Morty broke the kiss and straightened his back. He crossed his arms and gripped the hem of his shirt, knuckles grating over Rick's boney wrists as he peeled his shirt off and threw it over the back rest of the couch. The other male's hands were on the freshly bared skin within a heartbeat.  
Brushing over the boy's chest with calloused fingers he teased him until the boy squirmed against his hands. When he finally grazed over Morty's nipples with rough finger tips, the teen arched his back and pressed down his pelvis again, moaning as his crotch scraped over Rick's erection. 

Then Morty gently stilled Rick's hands, carefully stood up and undid his fly, squinting in concentration. Rick watched him, amused, as Morty struggled to shuffle off his pants. He leaned forward as the boy swayed slightly.  
"Lemme-uuurghp-, lemme help you with that, Morty." He slipped off the boy's pants and underwear quickly, then sat back again and unzipped his own pants, took out his flushed, half-hard cock and stroked himself lazily. Morty licked his lips unconsciously as he watched Rick's hand. He straddled his grandfather's thighs again, lining up his hard-on with Rick's.  
The boy grabbed Rick's sides for support as he took Morty and himself in his hand, stroking both at the same time. The teen groaned and restrained himself of thrusting his hips up into his grandfather's hand.

Inhaling shakily, Morty leaned forward to Rick's ear, holding himself up with his hands on the man's shoulders now. Releasing a ragged breath he whispered, "R-rick I want you to f-, to fuck me.", just loud enough to be heard over the music. Rick hissed slightly and squeezed their cocks. "Right here and right now." His grandfather released a drawn-out, aroused growl in response, sending the good kind of shivers down Morty's spine. 

"Jeez, Morty. We-we're on the family couch, I- I won't-" Rick protested, interrupted by his grandson whining into his ear, "Pleeease, Rick."

Morty withdrew his head and angled it for another kiss that Rick returned excitedly. Morty felt rather over-confident under the influence of alcohol and Rick was more than intrigued by how brazen he behaved. His stroking became more and more vigorous and judging by Morty's desperate whimpers he knew the boy was getting closer. 

He withdrew and trailed several sloppy kisses down the boy's neck. "Not gonna fuck you now, baby, maybe later." He sucked on Morty's clavicle, forming a dark hickey just over the bone. It wouldn't be seen when the kid was wearing his shirt again.  
Morty moaned and clawed his fingers into Rick's shoulders. "Rick, I- I'm so close, Rick, aah-" Morty muttered in drunken and aroused ecstasy, a distorted guitar solo ripping through his babbling.

\- - -

"Goddamn it, Jerry, this is the third time you left the theatre tickets on the counter."  
"Relax, Beth, we'll still be there on time."  
Jerry unlocked the door and rock music blasted out at high volume. 

"Rick really shouldn't be playing music at this hour, the neighbours are gonna complain and-" Jerry declared angrily, then, when his gaze fell upon his naked son squirming on top of Rick, stopped dead and gaped speechlessly. 

Beth, a few steps behind her husband walked up in confusion. "Jerry, what are you-" She followed his gaze and gasped, raising her hand to her mouth in shock. 

"MORTY! Get off him!" Jerry shouted and strode over to the couch.  
Only now had Rick and his grandson noticed that they weren't alone anymore. "Ah-" Morty squealed when his father pulled him off Rick by his shoulders. 

"Jerry, Beth, we- we can explain-" Rick glanced at his daughter, then over to her husband and back.  
Morty, still drunk, was yet processing what was happening.  
"He's your grandson, Rick, how-how could you-" Jerry struggled for words.  
Beth shook her head in disbelief. "Dad-"

"It's- it's not Rick's fault!" Morty tried to defend his grandfather. Jerry turned from Rick to him, hands on his sides, his head red from rage. "Morty, go to your room."  
Morty hesitated, he didn't want to leave Rick alone.  
"NOW!" 

The boy scrambled up, still only wearing his socks, and hurried over to the staircase, almost tripping several times.  
He scurried upstairs, but waited at the top of the stairs to listen. Meanwhile, Jerry had turned off the music.

"Rick, what the- what the hell?! And goddamn, could you please put yourself away already?" Jerry yelled, shielding his eyes away from Rick's crotch. His father-in-law obeyed silently. 

Beth had collected herself enough to approach the couch, but she still couldn't talk. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tell me, Rick", Jerry demanded, "How long have you been molesting our teenage son, huh?"

"Oh no, Jerry, listen, I never-" 

"No, Rick, YOU listen. I want you out of this house. I want you to pack up your things and leave. I want you to go as far away from Morty as you can. Take- take your spaceship and fly..." Jerry gestured wildly. "God knows where. Just don't you ever get close to my son anymore, you hear me?" 

Rick sighed, defeated. "Yes, I understand." He stood up and turned to Beth. 

"Listen, sweetie, I'm sorry, I should have never-"  
But Beth only quietly shook her head and stormed into the kitchen with a sob. The distinctive sound of a wine bottle being opened was heard.

All of a sudden Morty stood in the living room again, now dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. "Dad", he started.  
"No, Morty, I told you to go to your room." Jerry pointed with his index fingers to the stairs. 

But, encouraged by the alcohol, Morty shook his head defiantly. "No! Dad, he never made me do things I didn't agree to. I wanted all of this- I-" Morty felt a nauseous pain unfold in his stomach. Why did they have to have ended up here? How? Why now? 

"He never hurt me, Dad." Morty choked out. Now he felt like throwing up, the fucked-up situation mixed with the alcohol sickened him. He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth and shakily sat down on the couch. Rick eyed the boy worriedly, Jerry suspiciously. 

"Are you- are you drunk, Morty??" His father asked, incredulously staring down at the teen.  
Morty didn't answer, too busy fighting the urge to retch.  
Jerry dragged a palm over his face. "I can't believe this." He shook his head then firmly gripped Rick's upper arm.

"Out." He commanded and dragged the old man towards the garage. "Who do you think you are, getting our teenaged son drunk, then sexually assaulting him?" Jerry's voice only increased in volume with every word. 

"Jerry! I didn't make him drink nor did I-" Rick tried to tell him the truth but was interrupted by a loud heaving sound from where the couch stood. Morty was vomiting onto the living room floor and looked more than miserable. 

"Morty, are you okay?" Rick shouted over, concern audible in his voice. Morty nodded weakly. 

"Oh no, I don't want you to say one more word to him. You're leaving, Rick. Now." Jerry opened the garage door and pushed Rick through who threw a last longing glance at Morty. 

He wanted to comfort him. Wanted to tell him he was sorry for not being more careful. Tell him he never wanted it to end like this. Tell him it was not Morty's fault. Tell him he would give everything to make things right again. Tell him how much he needed him. Tell him good bye.


	3. Day 25: Choose Your Own (Public Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a collab with my friend [brb_sinning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brb_sinning) ♡ for this day and we chose 'Public Sex' as the prompt! Artwork is embedded in this chapter (NSFW!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 of Month of Sin: Choose Your Own
> 
> 2'000 word drabble
> 
> Tags: established relationship (RickMorty), underage, nsfw, public sex (duh)

Morty stared at the clock over the door and grimaced. It was still about half an hour until class was over and he was bored out of his mind. He turned his gaze towards the window and stared at the rain dripping down. He was about to zone out when overhearing the teacher saying Jessica's name dragged him back to the present. He looked over to his crush.  
"May I go to the bathroom, please?" The redhead asked in her soft voice.

The teacher nodded and she got up, walking down the aisle towards the door. Morty raised his arm. He'd wanted to ask Jessica to the dance for weeks now, time was slowly but surely running out. However, she was always surrounded by her friends, which meant that she was practically inapproachable. If she said no, Morty would be sufficently bummed out without her friends making fun of him. So he wanted to seize this opportunity.  
The teacher only hesitantly allowed Morty to leave at the same time. 

He closed the class room door and watched Jessica walk into the direction of the girls' bathroom. He'd ask her out when she'd be walking back, that gave him a few minutes to prepare the words. 

How should he bring it up? He scratched the back of his head.  
"He-hey, uh, Jessica, I don't know if you are- I mean-" He stammered quietly, then stopped and shook his head. Eyes locked on the floor, he cleared his throat then tried again. "Oh, Jessica, I- I was wondering whether you maybe want to uh, go to the dance with me?" He gestured with his hands while talking, slowly walking in circles.  
"Oh, Jessica, uh... No. Hey-" Morty didn't get to finish his sentence when a portal opened up next to him and he was dragged into it. 

Barely having regained his balance at the other side he was pushed face first into a hard wall, all breath knocked from his lungs. He grimaced, having panicked for a second at the sudden events. One strong arm across his shoulder blades held him pinned down and he noticed the other hand worming its way to his fly.  
"Hello, Morty." His grandfather growled into the boy's ear. 

Morty shivered at the deep, distinctive voice. Suddenly, the all too familiar smell of booze, sweat and chemicals hit him all at once, dizzied him.  
"R-rick", Morty protested weakly, both hands propped up against the wall. He tried to determine where he was, but all he saw was white tiles and a porcelain toilet to his left. It could've been any stall in any dimension, available to any species. 

The fact that Rick wanted to fuck him in here so publicly, where anyone could walk in any second, had him horny in no time. He wanted to give in but at the same time he knew he had to get back to class, back to asking out Jessica before it was too late.  
Rick had swiftly opened Morty's pants with his left hand and stroked his erection slowly. 

"Do-uurgh-n't worry, Morty, I've stopped time... For now."  
Rick replied, aware of his grandson's worries. Morty visibly relaxed at that. No matter how much the risk of being walked in on excited him, he would hate having to explain where he'd been for so long once he got back to class. He lowered his hands as to steady himself better on the wall and thrusted his hips into Rick's hand, whimpering at the friction.  
"Sh-sheesh, Morty, you're really needy today, aren't you?"

Morty involuntarily whined when Rick accentuated the question with an extra slow drag. Rick withdrew the arm he had his grandson pinned with and pressed him to the wall with his chest to the boy's back instead. He pulled down the boy's pants and underwear until about the lower half of his thighs.

Morty was so distracted by Rick's rhythmic stroking, that he hadn't noticed how Rick had drawn a small bottle from the outer pocket of his coat. Only when Rick had withdrawn his other hand to open it did he realize. His breath hitched at the first slick finger intruding. 

Rick had put the bottle back into his pocket, then reached for Morty's hip. He carefully but determinedly slipped his middle finger in to the second knuckle, his index finger rubbed softly over the skin next to the tight ring of muscle. He kissed the boy's neck, felt and heard him breathe nervously. Rick sucked on a spot just next to the collar of Morty's shirt while stretching him open. 

"R-Rick, don't, they- they're gonna see." Morty complained and squirmed, trying to turn his neck away. Rick didn't react. Teeth digging into the teenager's soft skin, his tongue licked over the bruise building up. He pulled back, admiring the dark hickey quickly.  
Morty whimpered when he felt Rick adding a second finger, instinctively contracting around them.

"Relax, Morty, you-, you gotta relax for me." His grandfather hissed, hot breath ghosting over his nape.  
"I- I'm trying, Rick." Morty answered, voice quivering.  
His grandfather gradually inserted the two slender digits into him while still pinning the boy to the wall with his upper body. 

"Hnnngh", Morty groaned at the sensation.  
It didn't take much longer for Rick to decide that the teenager was prepared enough and he withdrew his fingers fully, causing Morty to whimper softly. 

"Can't wait for it, can you, Morty?" Rick smirked.  
He unzipped his own pants to free his erection and squeezed some more lube from the bottle in his pocket. He quickly coated his hard cock and positioned himself. Thrusting forward while pulling Morty's hips back, he entered him rather roughly.

"Aaah!", the boy cried out as Rick stretched him out far more than his fingers had.  
Rick waited for his grandson to adjust, although he couldn't wait to pull out and push into him again. He ran his right hand through the boy's curls, muttering into his ear. "God, Morty, you're so- y-you feel so tight, Morty."

The boy took a deep, ragged breath, then nodded. "O-okay, Rick, I'm ready." 

He bit his lower lip as his grandfather's bony fingers gripped his hips firmly. With a low groan Rick pulled out of the boy until just the tip, then slammed into him again. "Aaah", Morty whimpered. Rick repeated the movement, trying to find a pleasant rhythm, trying to find-  
"Aah" Morty moaned and arched his back at the sudden wave of pleasure. "Nngh, Rick" he whined. His grandfather withdrew and drove back into him, aiming to brush over his prostate again.  
"Ah-" The teenage boy panted. "H-Harder, Rick" he demanded. Then added, "please", aware of how much his grandfather loved it when he begged.

Groaning, Rick picked up the pace, holding the same angle to hit Morty's sweet spot over and over. At the same time, the boy shakily lifted his left hand to stroke over his rock-hard, leaking dick.  
He groaned at the touch. But when Rick's thrusts grew more erratic, he was forced to use his hand for support on the wall again. Morty closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the overwhelming pleasure pulsing through his body. 

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and Morty's eyes shot open, a surprised gasp stuck in his throat as Rick halted in his movement and put his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Well, Morty, looks like I've unpaused time." Rick whispered into his ear, then slowly resumed his action.  
Morty pressed his quivering lips together, biting his tongue when Rick thrusted into him again, foot steps slowly approaching 

'Oh jeez', Morty thought as the person -or, alien, possibly- walked to the sink. 

While still being buried deep inside him, Rick's right hand encircled Morty's waist as his left rubbed over the boy's hard-on in a teasing fashion. Morty released a shuddering breath as he looked down on the lean hand caressing his dick.  
Whoever had just turned on the tap was hopefully oblivious to what was going on not even five feet away.  
Morty was entranced by watching Rick's thumb circling over his flushed, leaking head. 

Then, the tap was turned off and the sound of paper towels rustling filled the bathroom.  
All of a sudden Rick put his hand back on Morty's hip, withdrew carefully, then thrusted forward again, brushing with his tip over the prostate another time and elicting a hoarse moan. Morty didn't realize until it had escaped him already.

"Are you okay in there?" 'Oh shit.' Morty's adrenaline spiked The voice belonged to Jessica. 

A cold shiver ran down Morty's spine and he began to feel dizzy. Out of all places, Rick had decided to fuck him in the girls' bathroom of his school. Right when Jessica had headed there.

"Go on, Morty" His grandfather murmured low, the contrast to the girl's voice could not be greater. "Answer your crush, Morty." Rick pulled out almost all the way. Morty cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah" He responded in a high-pitched, fake voice. "Sure- ah!" Morty bites his tongue as Rick pulled him back and forcefully slammed his cock into him, grinning. 

"Oh. Uhm, tell me if you need anything, I could also get the nurse..." Jessica sounded more concerned now as she stepped closer to the stall's door.  
"No! Uh, I'm alright" Morty tried to assure her, still in a shaky, girly voice. 

Rick pounded into Morty again who couldn't stop himself from whimpering.  
"Oh, okay." She hesitatingly walked back to the sink and Morty heard her looking through her purse. 

"Do you think she knows, Morty?" Rick growled out. "You think she saw through you-, your pathetic attempt to disguise your voice, Morty?"  
She couldn't have, right? If she recognized Morty's voice she would have said something, wouldn't she?  
Rick picked up on his former pace again and Morty was unable to stay completely silent. 

"Nnghh" Morty whined, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. The next thrust was forceful and Morty yelped in surprise. Rick's hand flew up to cover his mouth in a second. "Jeez, Morty, do you- do you _want_ her to hear you getting fucked?" 

Morty shook his head and Rick withdrew his hand.  
"You know for all _I_ care she could be, fuck-, she could be watching us, Morty, but if you don't want her to hear, maybe try to just- to be a bit quieter, Morty." Rick hissed and thrusted into his grandson again. Morty nodded and clenched his teeth. God, he was so close. 

Jessica zipped up her purse and walked out of the bathroom. Morty took a deep breath of relief.  
Rick was still smirking. "What do you think she'd have said if she'd known it's you in here, Morty, huh? Getting f-fucked." 

Rick now thrusted mercilessly into Morty who was whimpering without restrictions. "G-getting pounded by your _grandfather_." He groaned as he felt his orgasm build up. 

"Rick, please" Morty whined and shut his eyes. It only took two more of Rick's pushes, then Morty arched his back and came in long streaks over his shirt -and the wall. "Ahhh" He moaned at the release.  
Rick drove into him in a few quick thrust and orgasmed with a low groan. 

Then his grandfather withdrew slowly and zipped his pants back up. "See you at home for a-another round, Morty." He whispered into Morty's ear, smirking. The boy nodded, still dazed from the climax. 

He heard the portal gun's familiar sound and found himself alone in the stall. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to clean up most of the mess with a wad of toilet paper. The boy quickly fastened his fly and left the stall. He -not very successfully- attempted to wash out the stain on his shirt with water, then reminded himself to hurry back to class. Hair tousled, shirt a mess, he opened the bathroom door and stepped outside. He looked up -and crossed gaze with Jessica standing at her locker.


	4. Day 27: Gangbang & Orgasm Denial (combined prompts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MoS Day 27: Gangbang & Orgasm Denial combined! 
> 
> 200 word drabble
> 
> Tags: PWP, 3 Ricks 1 Morty, double penetration, deepthroating, dubcon

"Fuck, C-137, y-your Morty takes us s-so damn well." F-220 Rick commented on the naked boy squirming in his lap. He leaned forward and sucked on the skin over his collar bone. 

"Yeah" Z-304 muttered, kneeling behind the teenager. "Taking us both like a-, ah, like a pro." 

"Mhh-, listen to them, Morty." C-137 smirked, gripping his grandson's curls tighter. He moaned as he thrusted deeper down the boy's throat. 

"You- you're doing real great, baby." He muttered as his other hand wiped away a single tear rolling down Morty's flushed cheek. 

The boy whimpered as Z-304 and F-220 slammed into him at the same time.  
His grandfather groaned as he drove his hips forward, tip of his cock brushing against Morty's throat, causing him to gag. 

F-220 moaned, leaning his forehead against Morty's clavicle, gripping his hips tighter. 

Z-304 grinned. "What do you say? Should we let him come this round?" He looked up at C-137 standing just behind F-220. 

But C-137 shook his head. "Not yet." He whispered breathlessly.

F-220 smirked and stroked over Morty's neglected dick, the teenager's breath hitching at the touch. "I sure don't mind that." He murmured, hand ghosting over the tight cock ring.


End file.
